The Key of Fate
by qistina txu
Summary: A forbidden love between two beings. Are their loves strong enough to conquer the obstacle that they will go through? A promise that both of them hold on tightly. Love, Hate, Betrayal, Sorrow, lots of emotion flows. For the cruel world awaits them. Heaven and Hell to choose. What are their choices. (AU)


Chapter One- Fate

World: AU/ Ancient Time

**Hi you guys. This is an AU of Shingeki no Kyoujin. I can't think of anything anymore accept for this plot which I thought will suit Levi and Eren perfectly. *fangirling. I hope you will like it as well as I do. I do not own any character of Shingeki no Kyojin except for the character that I created myself which will be reveal any time later I think. I am sorry for my grammar mistake since English is not my mother language. I hope you enjoy it. **

Levi walks through a small path in the wood. It was hot and humid. He can feel his skin burn even though he is wearing a dark cloak. "Fuck this! Why the fuck does he needs to make a gathering tonight and only inform me this fucking morning." He groans. "He obviously knows that it takes a long time to get there. He knows that I don't have a motherfucking horse. He obviously tries to get to me." Levi keeps complaining as he walks. "Fuck this sun! Fuck this road! Fuck these trees! Fuck these flowers! Fuck everything!" He cursed and shouts. Suddenly he feels a presence beside him. He looks beside him. 'Just a little boy.' He sighs.

The boy looks at him seriously with his wide teal green eyes and sparse eyebrows. "Hello there." The boy speaks to him with a wide smile. His dark brown hair motion as the wind blows. He is wearing a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a brown trousers and simple brown shoes. Levi looks around and only to find out that they were only surrounded by trees and the sound of nature then he looks down to the boy. "Where are your parents?" He asks, not because he cared but this situation is not helping him at all. He needs to continue his journey or else he will be late and he had a feeling that this boy is going to prevent him to do so.

"Hunting." The boy answered. Levi looks at the boy with a confused face then he saw a mark on the boy left hand. It is a spiral symbol. 'That symbol is the sign of the Jaegar family.' Levi thought. He looks up to the sky. 'Shit I'm so going to be late.' "Hey! What's your name?" The boy asks him. Levi continues walking ignoring the boy. The boy follows him, walking beside him. "Answer me! I'm Eren." Eren introduce himself with a wide smile. "I don't want to." Levi said emotionlessly. Eren keep on asking question towards Levi. "You didn't have a name?" Eren ask with sad face. "Is none of your business" Levi answers without looking at Eren. "My mom said that everyone got a name. Tell me yours." Eren try again. "No." Levi said harshly.

"Please." Eren makes a puppy eyes and beg Levi with his cute face. Levi stared at Eren a few second and said "Still no and nice try kid, but your puppy eyes doesn't work on me." Levi smirks. "Fine! I will call you Mr Griesgramig then." Eren pout and crossed his arm. "Suit yourself." "Why are you wearing a cloak in the middle of the day? Don't you feel hot?" Eren touch Levi's cloak curiously. Levi pulls his cloak away and scolds Eren. "Don't touch it! Why are you so annoying?" "Thank you for your compliment but you hasn't answered my question yet." Eren smile showing his teeth. "You really are a thick head boy aren't you?" Eren laugh as Levi said that. Levi then stop and face Eren who's also stop walking.

"If we meet again, perhaps I will tell you my name." Levi said to Eren but in his heart he said 'But that is not possible, after all you are just a little boy. Soon you will forget about me just like everyone.' Eren jump towards Levi and hug him. "I won't forget you Mr Griesgramig. I promise that I will find you." Eren said with a smile and kiss Levi's cheek. Levi was shock upon hearing Eren's word. He looks at Eren with wide-open eyes. Eren laugh and jump down. "See you again Mr Griesgramig! Bye and this is for you. Keep it until we meet again" Eren take off the key around his neck and give to Levi then he run into the woods. Levi follows Eren's movement until he disappeared from his view. He looks at the key that Eren gave him. "He heard me." Levi said with a little smile. He brings the key to his lips and kisses it. "I hope you didn't break your promise and forget about me." Levi looks at the key. "I will hold on to this promise." Then he continues his way to the castle.

* * *

After a few minutes before the sun set Levi arrive in front of the castle entrance. There are two guards standing. They are wearing a full armor costume with spears. They bow when Levi walk through them. "Everyone is here already?" Levi asks one of the guards. "Yes." Levi nod then he enter the castle. There are a few horses at the stable and a few carriage parks there. Levi sighs as he walks inside. He walks through the long hallway that only light by the orbs. He walks until he reaches a big wooden door decorated by stripes of gold. The door opens by itself as he walks forward. He enters and was greeted by the voice of a woman. "You are late." He looks at the woman who was wearing a scarlet blouse with a black corset tighten her waist and a black leather pants with a combat boot.

"Shut up Hangi! I am here now am I?" He takes off his cloak and walks to his seat at the long wooden table decorated by luxurious food and red wine. There are a few candles lighten the table and a chandelier hanging on the ceiling top of the table glistening. At one end of the table seated a blond hair man kept neatly parted on the left side. He wears a calm and collected expression on his face with his icy blue eyes and very noticeable thick bushy eyebrows. He is wearing a normal white collared long sleeves shirt with a small emerald medallion around his neck. "Hello Erwin, care to explain such a sudden gathering while you piece of shit know that I don't have a motherfucking horse or any carriage." Levi asks him.

With his calm expression Erwin answer Levi. "I told you to stay here. You are the one who refuse. If not it will be easier for you." Levi rolled his eyes and sit down. Levi is wearing a black suit, plain white shirt with a white cravat and a dress shoes. "It seems that everybody has arrived." Erwin speaks. Sitting beside Levi was a short woman with a light ginger hair and amber eyes name Petra wearing a plain pink tight dress she was talking to Eld who had brown eyes with blond hair which had a middle parting and a pony tail folded at the back. He also had a small beard. He is wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. Olio sits beside Eld. He had a similar hairstyle as Levi and even fashioned a cravat, imitating Levi's signature look. He is obviously obsessed with Levi. Olio's eyebrows were typically contorted in a condescending manner like Levi. He had a dirty blond hair that was short around sides and back with small hazel eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt.

Sitting beside him was Gunther with a short black hair kempt to a point on the back of his head's top. He is wearing a light colour shirt. Hangi sits near to Erwin and in front of Levi. Armin sits besides her wearing a white short sleeves shirt with a dark brown vest. His blond hair was tied into a small ponytail. His blue eyes are looking at Erwin with respect. Sitting beside Armin was a petite cute girl wearing a baby blue short dress with a big ribbon behind her waist. Her blond hair is tied in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes are looking nervously towards her hand since she is one of the newest members of the group. "Are you okay Historia?" Petra asks her with a concerned face. "Yes…I'm okay. Thanks for asking." She answers with a low voice.

"Levi! Drink the wine. Taste it. It's fresh." Hangi is forcing Levi to drink the wine. "Are you experimenting again Hanji?" Levi asks her. She laughs and answers with a wide open eyes. "They are interesting. I can't help it. I wonder how it will taste if I mix-" "Enough. We are not here to listen to your experiment." Erwin cut Hanji's word. "Before we start, I wanted to welcome our newest member Armin and Historia." Erwin introduce them as they stand up. Armin and Historia gave an awkward smile. Everyone is clapping their hand excitedly especially Hangi who shout "WELCOME!" except for Levi who is sipping his wine. "Now the reason of this gathering is I wanted to inform you about this upcoming war. Well I don't have to tell you who we are going to fight with. Since you already know right?" Erwin speaks while he is slicing the meat before putting it into his mouth. Everyone nods. Then they talk about the plan and everything.

After that, everyone continue their meals as usual. Levi stands up and walk out from the room and walks aimlessly towards the paintings hall. Few painting is hanging on the walls. Painting of wars, the Kings and Queens, the owner of the castle and the highest member of the castle. When he reaches a painting of a young teenager he stops. Levi touches the face of the teenager on the painting. "I finally found you my love and this time I will not lose you again." Levi kisses the lips of the teenager on the painting. His eyes turns red and his fang elongated.

TBC

* * *

**Please leave a review so I know what you think of this story. I know it kinda sucks. Sorry. Thank you for **

**reading! **


End file.
